


Vision of Paradise

by KDSkywalker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Honeymoon, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Victor muses on what paradise really is.





	Vision of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This random story came to me during my drive to work this morning. Inspiration hits at the most random times....

 

Victor lay on his side, supporting his head with his hand and simply smiled. There were many reasons he could have been smiling in the last few months, but none more important than who was lying next to him, sleeping soundly in the early morning sunlight that was filtering into the room through the thin window coverings.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Wait…that was wrong.

It was now Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

That’s why Victor was smiling.

Reaching out, Victor gently brushed the bangs out of Yuuri’s face. His smile only seemed to grow bigger as he could see more of the gentle features of Yuuri’s face.

His cheek bones.

His adorable nose.

His kissable lips.

‘ _How did I get so lucky?’_ Victor mused to himself as he continued to watch his husband sleepy. ‘ _How, after so long, was my heart able to finally love?’_

The answer was simple. Yuuri made it simple.

From the first drunken dance in Sochi, Victor was entranced with the Japanese skater. From Yuuri’s dance moves versus Yurio to the way their bodies had moved together to the drunken request by Yuuri for Victor to become his coach, it hadn’t taken much for Victor to fall for him.

That had been when Victor first realized what he was missing in life.

He was missing his “paradise” – his escape from the mundane.

Going to Hasetsu had been the best move of his life up until the day that he had said “I do.”

Sure it had taken a while to make Yuuri see just how serious Victor was about their relationship; yet after their declarations to each other in China, everything seemed to fall in place.

It all seemed so long ago.

And now things were so different.

No more distances between them while they both were skating. No more worrying about the perceptions of others. No more wondering if Yuuri was his actual paradise.

Now it was all real.

Not one for holding back, Victor leaned forward and softly kissed Yuuri’s lips. Pulling away from his husband, Victor waited a moment for any sign of a reaction from Yuuri. And lucky for him, he got one.

Yuuri took a deep breath and exhaled it before slowly opening his eyes. Victor smiled brightly at him before he leaned over and stole another kiss from Yuuri. “Good morning, husband,” he brightly said looking into Yuuri’s softly brown eyes after the kiss.

Yuuri returned Victor’s bright smile. “Good morning, husband.”

The couple shared another kiss. “I doubt I’ll ever get tired of this,” Yuuri said, looking up at Victor who was leering over him.

“Me either,” Victor said with a hint of slyness. “So how about we pick up where we left off last night?”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Yuuri said, wrapping his arms around his husband and rolling them over in bed.

The sounds of the surf that could be heard through the bungalow windows were lost to the two newlyweds. Sure they might be honeymooning in paradise, but their paradise was with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some loving, please! =)


End file.
